The Schwartz superchibi!
by evalita
Summary: Something goes wrong on a mission, very wrong. This story is about everything that can go wrong when the allmighty Schwartz decide to kidnap a little kid, but not just any little kid, a redhaired one. Warning: Do have cursing in it and they are OOC.
1. Prologue

_**A new story from me.**_

_**I had the baby so now I can finally start to look on my stories again… between diapers, feeding the baby and bathing the baby. Yes, I got a lot to do.**_

_**Hope you like this story!**_

**Prologue!**

Aya couldn't remember last time they had been in so much trouble, or to be more precisely, the last time Yohji had been in so much trouble.

No guards my ass!

And he was alone, the others were already out and the bomb Bombay had planted would go off in five minutes. Yohji had said this route out was free of guards. Yohji would pay dearly for this if Aya ever survived.

He was in the lab, not a good place to be. It didn't help that he already had fallen into a huge tank of something sticky and blue that smelled like crap, literally. Now he was desperate to get out and at the same time try to avoid getting hit by bullets. And then everything exploded and everything went black.

The first thing Aya noticed when he woke up was that his head hurt like hell. The second thing was that his clothes didn't fit anymore. The third thing was that he wasn't in the lab anymore, he wasn't home either.

"Ah, you're awake I see!" a voice said.

Aya tried to turn around, but ended up in falling off the bed he was in.

"Well… normal… children are top heavy! So little fellah… where is your mom and dad?" the voice asked.

Aya blinked. What the hell?

A policeman was sitting on his knees in front of him and smiled wider than Ken used to when he was around the kid he coached.

"I don't have any parents. They got murdered…" Aya said and then almost yelled at the sound of his own voice.

"And that's why he got me… I'm his uncle…" a voice he knew well said.

Aya begged that he was wrong and turned around again. No, he was right. The smirking idiot of a German was grinning down at him.

"Right chibi?" Schuldig smirked.

"I'm still not convinced…" the policeman said.

"Look, it's my brother's kid. I even got the papers to prove it!" Yohji said.

Aya blinked, that didn't sound right… and where were the others.

"Fine… I guess you're saved then little one." The policeman gave one suspicious look at the German, stood up and walked away.

Schuldig lifted Aya up and started walk to a huge van.

"Now be quiet and don't do or say anything stupid!" Schuldig said.

He put Aya into the car and then drove off.

"You're lucky kitten. That policeman was no real policeman, he worked for the idiot who happened to be your target, and you are the result of their last experiment. Anyone told you what a cute kid you are?" Schuldig said.

"Where are you taking me? What happened to me? Where's my team mates?" Aya asked and glared at the German.

"Wow, you still make the death glare work even as a small child" Schuldig laughed.

"Answer me!"

"Ok, I'm taking you to our place on Crawford's orders. You fell in their last experiment and got turned into a 3 year old child. Your team mates are safe home at the little flower shop of yours and they don't know what happened to you. I guess they're waiting to hear from you or for you to come home."

"What does Crawford want me for?" Aya asked.

"Beats me… Could be that he wants you around to laugh at you… I know I would." Schuldig laughed.

Aya glared at him.

"Face it kitten, you're too small to do anything. You don't have a choice!" Schuldig laughed even harder.

'_Yohji… Ken, even Omi. Come save me from this nightmare…_'

"Wont happen kitten!"

**TBC**

_**Yes, I know it's short, but it's the prologue… It's supposed to be short.**_

_**You know the drill folks R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Next chapter from me, so… let's see, where was I? **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just like to torture them in my stories.**_

_**Oh, Aya has turned into a 3 year old in body, but not mind, and Schuldig kidnapped him, or picked him up, whatever you like the best.**_

_**But let's continue this story shall we.**_

_**Thanks to all you who reviewed on this story, I love reviews.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**The fridge, the spider and a crushed Farfarello!**

"I WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Aya yelled.

He had been yelling since he got there.

"Oh for the… just send the chibi home, he's killing me!" Schuldig whined.

"No!" Crawford said and ignored it all.

"Tell me again why we need that brat?" Nagi said.

"You'll see in two and 1/2 hours!" Crawford said.

"It better be one hell of a good reason…" Schuldig growled.

Aya had stopped yelling. Farfarello had entered the living room and the little brat became very quiet.

"I'm deaf… I went deaf…" Schuldig said.

"No you didn't the little monster just stopped screaming!" Nagi sighed.

Farfarello stood there and just stared at the child, and Aya stood and stared back at him with huge violet eyes.

Aya stared and stared, then he blinked and dared to move. He grabbed the eye-patch and lifted it up to take a look under.

"Hey, you do have an eye under there," he said. And then he let go of the patch.

"I never said that I didn't!" Farfarello said and glared at the kid.

Then he glared at Crawford.

"Whos kid is this?" he asked.

"That is Abyssinian… he had a little accident and got turned into a little kid!" Schuldig smirked.

Farfarello stared at Aya again.

"You are so fucked little kitten!" Farfarello smirked.

"So are you Farfarello, you are gonna be the one to take care of the kid. He shall not be harmed or killed, you are gonna protect him. From now on and till I give the word you are his dad!" Crawford said.

"WHAT?" Aya and Farfarello yelled at once.

"Oh this is gonna be interesting!" Nagi laughed.

"You got to be kidding me… Farfarello gonna play dad for the little monster? This I got to see!" Schuldig smirked and started laughing.

"Fujimiya has respect for you Farfarello, he doesn't fear us, but you… just see how he became quiet when you just walked in her. And Schuldig would only spoil him, Nagi is too young to be a dad, so it got to be you!" Crawford said.

"Why can't you do it?" Farfarello asked.

"Because I don't want to, I don't like children and I said you're gonna do it!" Crawford said.

"I hate you…" Farfarello snarled.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Crawford smirked.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 000 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

"What the hell am I gonna do with him?" Farfarello asked.

"We made the guestroom ready for him and Crawford bought some clothes for him and toys!" Nagi said and smirked.

"You Farfarello are gonna teach him and guide him!" Crawford said.

"Teach him what?" Farfarello asked.

"Hello, I can hear you talking about me… And I'm not staying here, take me home!" Aya demanded.

"No!" Crawford said.

He looked back at Farfarello.

"And you find out what you're gonna teach him in one and an half hour."

* * *

"I wanna go home… you know they will come for me… Omi and Ken will come and rescue me… and Yohji can come too I guess…" Aya said.

"Yohji can come too? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Schuldig asked.

"I'm not sure if I want him to rescue me… he's sure to laugh at me… and he's gonna make some smart comment about this whole nightmare just to piss me off, I just know he will that son of a bitch…" Aya said and got angry just thinking about it.

It was getting harder and harder to think like an adult.

* * *

"I'm hungry, feed me!" he said out loud.

"My, aren't you a demanding one you spoiled little brat!" Schuldig said.

"And aren't you quit your job as a clown? You do know that you can take off the horrible clothes and clown-hair when you're done for the day right? Or are you the type to take you work home with you?" Aya said.

Nagi and Farfarello broke down in laughter. Crawford smirked but didn't make a sound. Schuldig on the other hand yelled.

"You fucking little…" he started yelling.

"FEED ME!" Aya yelled louder.

"SHUT UP!" Schuldig yelled back.

"Fine I feed myself then!" Aya said and marched into the kitchen.

"That kid got no taste for fashion…" Schuldig snorted.

"Oh I think he hit the mark right about perfect!" Crawford smirked.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 000 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Aya looked at the fridge. Who the hell put a fridge that high up? What kind of kitchen was this actually? He started to climb the drawers so he got high enough to reach the fridge-door and open it. Being small sucked, big time!

He managed to hold on to the door when it went up, but then everything started to go wrong.

The fridge started to tip over, Aya lost his grip and fell on the floor hard, and just when Nagi and Farfarello came into the kitchen the fridge fell against Aya and would probably had crushed him if Nagi hadn't used his powers to drag Aya away just in time. The fridge crashed down hard and loud on the floor.

"How the hell can someone so small make such a mess?" Nagi asked, still holding Aya in the air with his powers.

"I need to go to the bathroom…" Aya said.

"Look at the mess… Our food…" Farfarello said.

"I really need to go to the bathroom…" Aya said.

* * *

Crawford and Schuldig came to see what the bang had been.

"What the hell… our fridge… how did that happened?" Schuldig said.

"I still need to go to the bathroom!" Aya pointed out, still hanging in midair.

"Our food…" Farfarello whined… almost cried.

"If somebody doesn't take me to the bathroom I'm gonna pee on myself and the floor!" Aya yelled and finally got everyone's attention.

"Farfarello… get your kid to the bathroom… we bought diapers for him, they're in his room!" Crawford said, feeling a headache coming up.

Farfarello growled and grabbed Aya and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Don't you even think about it Berserker, I'm not wearing diapers!" Aya said while glaring.

"Yes you are… Oh shit… you already peed on yourself!" Farfarello said pissed off.

"Sorry!" Aya smirked.

"Bloody hell, you peed on me too you fucking little brat!" Farfarello yelled.

"Hey, I'm a kid… it's hard to hold it!" Aya smirked.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Farfarello snarled.

* * *

He found new clean clothes for himself and for Aya and he forced Aya to wear diapers.

"It's hard to move with this on…" Aya whined.

"Good, then you might actually stay in one place and you won't get yourself killed any time soon!" Farfarello said.

"I'm hungry…" Aya whined.

"I hate kids!" Farfarello sighed.

* * *

Crawford stood in the hallway, waiting for the one moment.

"Any time now…" he said.

* * *

"If you're so hungry eat this!" Farfarello said holding a little spider.

* * *

"Any time…" Crawford said.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"

Aya ripped the bathtub right out from the wall and started hitting Farfarello with it.

"DON'T MOVE, I'LL GET IT!" he yelled and kept hitting Farfarello with the bathtub again and again and again.

* * *

Schuldig, Crawford and Nagi stood in the doorway and stared. Schuldig and Nagi gaped, but Crawford smirked.

Finally Aya stopped hitting Farfarello and stood there holding the bathtub over his head.

"Did I get it? Is it dead?" he asked.

"Did… anyone… get the number… on that train?" Farfarello moaned.

The spider crawled over his head.

"There it is!" Aya yelled and started hitting Farfarello in the head.

* * *

"Um… should we let him keep doing that?" Nagi asked.

"He… he's hitting Farfie… with a bathtub…" Schuldig said and continued gaping.

"I know, he's strong!" Crawford said.

"He's super strong!" Nagi said.

* * *

Aya stopped hitting Farfarello again. The spider was now crushed, so was Farfarello.

"Did I get it now? Is it dead now?" Aya said.

* * *

"Note to self, never scare the kid with a spider!" Schuldig said.

* * *

One leg on the spider twitched and Aya hit Farfarello one more time.

"Itsy… bitsy… spider…" Farfarello moaned.

He could swear that he saw little redheaded chibies, spiders and bathtubs flying around his head in circles.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Soooo, what do you think?**_

**_You know the drill folks, R&R, there won't be any new chapter otherwise. _**

_**Hope you liked it, see ya later!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Third chapter is now up as you can see.**_

_**Let's just start shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them… but a girl can dream can't she?**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Bam-bam!**

Farfarello was out cold for three days after the little episode with Aya and the bathtub; so the one who had to take care of Aya in the meantime was poor Nagi and Schuldig.

Nagi was smart and used his TV to baby-sit Aya. He noticed that Aya was behaving less and less like an adult and more and more as a kid, but he still talked well.

Aya had stopped nagging and complaining about going home to Weiss and using diapers, and he had found a new and very interesting hobby, cartoons.

Everyday after Nagi was done with school, Schuldig would drop Aya off in Nagi's room and let the telekinetic take care of the superchibi.

Today however Nagi had to work on a project, so Schuldig was stuck with Aya and Aya was still mad at him for colouring his hair black.

The day after Farfarello got hit by Aya and the bathtub, Schuldig had thought it would be fun playing dress-up with Aya. He had bought a lot of new clothes for Aya and wanted to try them on. He had even gone as far as to cut Aya's hair and colouring it black. Aya had been screaming and crying non stop when Nagi came home.

Nagi had yelled at Schuldig and tried to get the colour out of the child's hair, but it just didn't work, so now Aya had red hair with black tiger-stripes. So Nagi had used the whole day trying to comforting Aya while glaring at Schuldig. Crawford had just said that it would be harder for Weiss to recognize Aya now and locked himself in his office. Aya still cried every time he looked into a mirror.

* * *

Schuldig decided that they should go out for a walk, and made sure he had all the baby-stuff as he called it. They went to a big park where Schuldig had seen a lot of parents take their kids for walks.

"Don't do anything stupid monster!" Schuldig said.

He sat down on a bench and let Aya run around, but made sure that he always could see Aya.

Aya ran as fast as he could with his small legs and with the diaper on. Schuldig followed him with his eyes, to the left, back to right, left, right, and the chibi started to get dizzy… and there the chibi fell.

Aya was like sugar-high squirrel on speed, when ever he fell he just got up again and continued to run around and around, not sure where to run, but run he did. Schuldig sighed and shook his head as Aya fell one more time.

"Oi, chibi, you're gonna get even more dizzy if you keep that up," Schuldig said.

"It didn't hurt, I'm up again!" Aya yelled and ran off.

"I swear I didn't feed him anything with sugar today…" Schuldig sighed.

* * *

Aya ran, then he fell again, but this time he rolled down a small hillside. He could hear the stupid German laughing in his head. Aya sat up and shook his head, then he looked around.

There was a soccer-field with older kids playing soccer, and the one coaching the kids was no one other than Hidaka Ken.

"Ken…" Aya said and stared.

Schuldig was there right away.

"Now we're going home!" he said.

"No, don't wanna!" Aya yelled.

This got Ken's attention. He saw the German Schwartz telepath trying to drag a little kid up from the ground.

"Home… now…" Schuldig yelled.

And then Aya dragged Schuldig down to the ground and glared his famous death-glare at him.

"Oh no… no… nice kitten… don't…" Schuldig started.

"Bad Schuldig!" Aya said, and then he started smashing Schuldig into the ground up and down, left and right, just like Bam-bam from the Flintstones.

Ken just stared, so did everybody else.

Finally Aya stopped.

"Look… Abyssinian kitties… lots and lots of red Abyssinian kitties…" Schuldig moaned.

Aya got up and started to run again leaving Schuldig on the ground.

* * *

"Aya…" a voice yelled.

Nagi came running down the hillside. Crawford had seen this coming and sent him to help the telepath, but Nagi had just had so much fun seeing Schuldig get beaten the shit out of him by a three year old kid.

"Nagi!" Aya smiled and ran towards Nagi, Ken and Schuldig forgotten.

"What did you do to Schuldig?" Nagi smirked and lifted the child up.

"He was being bad Schuldig so I bam-bam'ed him!" Aya said.

Nagi dared to get closer to Schuldig.

"Schuldig… are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" Nagi asked holding up three fingers.

"Nine little Abyssinian kittens… and bam-bams" Schuldig groaned from the ground.

"Heh… good boy Aya" Nagi smirked.

"Bam-bams!" Aya smiled proud.

* * *

Ken just stood there and stared at them, that kid looked awfully much like a mini Aya… and the telekinetic Schwartz had called the kid Aya… could that be…?

* * *

Nagi had to put Aya on the ground to help Schuldig up, and then Aya ran off again.

"Why the hell didn't you use your powers on him?" Nagi asked Schuldig.

"It doesn't work on him… for some reason… I can just talk to him telepathic… but not control him or read his mind… Damn… now I know how Farfie felt like…" Schuldig groaned and started to look around.

Aya was gone… so was Ken.

"Hell… Crawford's gonna kill me…" Schuldig sighed.

* * *

Ken smiled down at Aya.

"I can't believe how little you are!" he said.

"Carry me… my feet are tired…" Aya said.

And Ken lifted Aya up and walked back to the flower-shop.

"Wait to the others sees you… I bet they be so thrilled!" Ken said.

When Aya had run off, Ken had followed and talked to him. Aya had told him what he remembered from the night he got turned into a kid, and now Ken took him back to the shop, proud that he had found Aya.

"We were so worried about you!" Ken smiled.

"Look what Schuldig did to my hair…" Aya whined.

"Oh… tiger-stripes!" Ken smirked.

"Schuldig is bad and mean, meanie!" Aya said.

"I'm not arguing with you there!" Ken smirked.

"You didn't come and rescued me… I wanted you and Omi to rescue me… and Yohji could have come too…" Aya said as they entered the shop.

* * *

"Hey guys, guess who I found?" Ken smiled.

"Hm? You kidnapped a kid?" Yohji asked.

"Kawaii… who's kid is this?" Omi asked.

"It's ours… its Aya!" Ken smirked.

"Hi!" Aya said with a huge smile.

Omi blinked, Yohji blinked, Omi and Yohji kept blinking and blinking.

"No really… who's kid is it?" Omi asked.

"I'm serious, this is Aya!" Ken said.

It was a good thing that the shop was closed and Omi and Yohji were cleaning up.

"Omi, you didn't come rescuing me!" Aya said.

And Omi blinked again.

"Aya?" he said.

"That's me! I'm Aya, me… here!" Aya said lifting his hand up and waving it.

"I found him in the park beating the hell out of Schuldig!" Ken said smirking.

"I bam-bam'ed Schuldig!" Aya smiled.

* * *

"Aya? What the hell happened to you?" Yohji said.

"I fell in blue sticky smelly stuff, and then BANG, and the I woke up and was small, and then Schuldig found me and took me to Schwartz home, and then I wanted food, and then the fridge almost crushed me because it was so high up, and then I had to pee but no one wanted to follow me to the bathroom, and then Farfarello got mad because I peed on him, and then there was the spider, and then I hit Farfarello with the bathtub because he had the spider, and then Crawford said Nagi and Schuldig should take care of me, and then Schuldig took me to the park and then I bam-bam'ed Schuldig, and then Nagi came, and then I ran and then Ken found me and now I'm here!" Aya said and smiled.

All three stared at him. Ken let Aya down on the floor.

"What?" Omi said not understanding what he just had heard.

* * *

"You bam-bam'ed Schuldig… what the hell is bam-bam'ed?" Yohji asked.

"Like this…" Aya said and grabbed Yohji's hand.

And then Yohji found out exactly what it meant to be bam-bam'ed. Aya smashed him into the floor over and over again, left, right, left, right.

Omi and Ken just stared at the whole thing, Ken seeing it for the second time smirked, but Omi gaped horrified.

"Aya… that's enough. I think he get it now!" Ken smirked.

"I think I broke every bone in my body!" Yohji groaned from the floor.

"Nagi says I'm super strong!" Aya smiled.

"What did they do to you Aya?" Omi asked.

Aya however didn't answer because he had seen something much more interesting. A huge vase with flowers. The vase was made of massive granite and very heavy. But what made Aya so fascinated was the tiny little beetle which had crawled under the vase. Aya lifted the vase up with one tiny hand. Normally it take all four of them to even push the vase an inch, but there was Aya, a small child, lifting it up like it was made of feathers. All three gaped.

* * *

Farfarello had finally woken up. He woke to the sound of yelling from the living room. Crawford was yelling at Schuldig and Nagi.

"Farfie… you're up…" Schuldig said the minute he saw the berserker enter the room.

"Bloody hard to sleep with all the noise… Where is the little monster?" Farfarello said.

"Back with Weiss. Schuldig and Nagi lost him in the park where Siberian found him and took him home with him!" Crawford growled.

"Good, let them get beaten up. Better them and us…" Farfarello said.

"Farfie… are you scared of Aya?" Schuldig smirked.

"Am not…" Farfarello protested.

"Then go get the kid. Weiss would want to return him right about now!" Crawford said.

"Damn, why can't they take care of him?" Schuldig asked.

"Because they really don't have what it takes, and if you think it is bad now just wait till his next power comes up!" Crawford said.

"Next power? What next power?" the three others said at the same time.

"I'm really starting to enjoy this!" Crawford smirked.

And so Farfarello went to get Aya back from Weiss.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Hope you liked it, next chapter will be about Aya's new power!**_

_**R&R folks, you know I love that!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**New chapter from me, I'm glad you guys like my story.**_

_**It's always nice when someone ask you to update, that means that they like your story, and so it makes me happy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Schwartz, but I do own this story!**_

_**On with the story.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The wonderful thing about Tigger's!**

Omi had never laughed so much. God bless Disney-channels and kids who loved it.

Aya was like hypnotized by Winnie the Pooh and Tigger. He had started jumping up and down just like Tigger, the worst part being that he actually pulled it off. So Aya jumped around in the living room like he had springs on his feet.

Ken ran after Aya trying to stop the child and Yohji tried to catch Aya. It ended wit the two grownup crashing into each other and falling on the floor.

And Omi… Omi laughed so hard that it hurt.

"What the hell did they feed him? Speed?" Yohji said from the floor.

* * *

Farfarello heard the noise from outside the apartment. He really wanted to turn around and just let Weiss take care of the crazy child, but then Crawford would get really pissed.

He pressed the doorbell. Nothing happened though he could hear the bell. He waited, but no one opened. He could hear things breaking in there and yelling.

He tried the door, it wasn't locked. Well then, he would let himself in.

* * *

Aya jumped around knocking things down on his way. Yohji was trying to get the kid and the two others was trying to get everything Aya knocked down.

Farfarello just stood in the doorway and stared. What the hell had they fed the kid with while he was out cold? Speed?

"Kitten!" he said loud.

"Farfarello… See what I can do!" Aya yelled and waved to him while he jumped up and down around and around.

"Um… yeah… really good… now come here!" Farfarello said.

Aya jumped against Farfarello and would probably have landed in Farfarello's arms if Yohji hadn't jumped to catch him in the same second. Yohji missed the kid but hit Farfarello. They both landed on the floor and Aya ended up jumping up and down on Yohji's back while Yohji lay on top of Farfarello.

Ken and Omi just stared at the whole scene and Omi giggled.

"God I wish I had a camera!" Ken smirked.

And so they heard a song from the TV.

_The wonderful thing about tiggers is tiggers are wonderful things._

_Their top is made out of rubber; their bottom is made out of springs……_

"You showed him Disney?" Farfarello groaned.

"Schwartz!" Yohji yelled and got up.

Aya fell on the floor when Yohji got up and for a few seconds there was absolute silence, but then…

* * *

"WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Farfarello got up and picked up the kid.

"You three can't take care of him, you're not strong enough!" he said to Yohji.

And Aya cried and screamed.

"Did you hurt yourself now?" Farfarello asked him.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Now do you see why you shouldn't be jumping around like that?" Farfarello asked.

Aya stopped crying and nodded a little, tears still coming from his eyes.

"Good. Let's go home. Say goodbye to your friends!" Farfarello sighed.

"Now hold on a minute, you're not taking him!" Omi said.

"Do you know how to take care of a baby with super-strength? Unless you have some sort of supernatural powers Bombay, you don't stand a chance!" Farfarello said.

"But…" Omi started.

"Look, I have been given the task to take care of him, I don't have a problem with you guys coming and visit him from time to time, but he can't stay here!" Farfarello said.

* * *

"Bye Omi, bye Ken, bye Yohji!" Aya smiled and waved at them.

"Come on Tigger, let's go home! Crawford said you're getting a new power soon!" Farfarello said.

"Yay! New power!" Aya yelled excited.

* * *

"You got him back… damn…" Schuldig said when Farfarello got back with Aya.

"Schuldig… what the hell did you do to his hair?" Farfarello asked.

"Coloured it black… then Nagi got mad and tried to wash it off and it ended up like that. So if you want to blame someone, blame Nagi!" Schuldig said.

Farfarello put Aya down. Crawford entered and gave Aya one look and then looked at the two grownups.

"You got him back I see!" he said.

"But the damage had already been done!" Farfarello said.

"Damage? He looks fine to me!" Schuldig said.

"They let him watch Disney!" Farfarello said.

"No…" Schuldig said.

"Curses… I didn't see that!" Crawford said.

"Oh the poor innocent child… destroyed for life…" Schuldig said with horror in his voice.

"Winnie the pooh of all things!" Farfarello said.

"Oh my god… how could they… how cruel!" Crawford said horrified.

Nagi entered the room and saw the three adults look like hell had opened and entered their living-room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Weiss let him watch Disney…" Schuldig said.

"Winnie the pooh!" Crawford said.

"Oh get over yourself. Jeez, one trip to Disneyland and you all are traumatized for life. You are all assassins and kill people, but Disney scares the hell out of you? What the hell is wrong with you?" Nagi said and picked up Aya.

"I swear Mickey was hitting on me… it was a nightmare…" Crawford said.

"And Pluto was feeling me up…" Schuldig almost started to cry just remembering.

"I don't like it. It's too sweet and perfect… everyone is happy and smiling… it's creepy!" Farfarello said.

"It's Disney, it's meant for kids!" Nagi said.

"… and Cinderella hit me when I asked her out on a date…" Schuldig said.

* * *

Nagi took Aya to the kitchen.

"Don't listen to them Aya, you can watch Disney all you want," he said smiling.

"Yay, Tigger!" Aya smiled.

"And yay for everything that creeps Farfie, Crawford and Schuldig out!" Nagi smirked.

"Yay!" Aya said.

Nagi gave Aya food and a bottle of warm milk. He ignored Farfarello when he entered the kitchen, and started making dinner.

"What are you feeding him?" Farfarello asked.

"Porridge and milk!" Nagi said.

"Any sugar in it?" Farfarello asked.

"Nope, I do not want that kid to act like a squirrel on speed!" Nagi answered.

Farfarello watched Aya eat.

"He is cute!" Nagi smirked.

"Yeah… but why Crawford thought that I would be a good dad for the monster is beyond me!" Farfarello sighed.

"Kids like you for some odd reason… and he listen to you!" Nagi said.

"He beat the crap out of me. I was out cold for 3 days!" Farfarello said.

"You had to scare him with the spider!" Nagi smirked.

An snoring sound came from the table. Aya had fallen asleep, food all eaten up.

"Aw… kawaii…!" Nagi said.

"He really is cute isn't he!" Farfarello said lifting the child up an carrying him to Aya's room.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

I don't hate Disney, I'm actually very fond of it, but there is only this much one can take of Tigger and Winnie the pooh.**_

_**Nest chapter Aya gets a new interesting power, and with it more fun to torture Schwartz.**_

_**R&R, love that!**_

_**See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok, new chapter, I really like this story, and it seams like you guys do too.**_

**_And in this chapter Aya gets a new power and Farfarello gets to be more of a dad._**

_**Thanks to all you who reviewed on this story, I'm really happy you like it. I guess I got to tell you the reason that my two latest stories is about chibies. As I already told you I just had a son, so my mind is kind of stuck on chibies and children.**_

**_The Disney thing in last chapter is my mom's fault. My dad owns a comic-shop, so I and my siblings have grown up with comics. Mom has a thing for Disney so all our rooms when we were kids had Disney paintings on the wall, Disney toys and books, Disney movies and music and God knows what. Mom thinks that this is something she should continue with her grandchildren. Me and my siblings each had our own Disney theme from Winnie the pooh (her favourite), mine was Tigger. _**

_**Mom wants to give my baby an Disney theme too, so she picked my boyfriends favourite Disney movie, The emperors new Groove, but is sneaking secretly in some Tigger things into my poor little baby's room. Tobias (my boyfriend) doesn't like Winnie the pooh; something about the whole thing, with the exception from Tigger, not being funny.**_

**_I've heard my mom and dad argue about which Disney movie theme they should go for in the grandchild-room… Mom and Disney just match in a very scary way… I bet she has seen every Disney movie there is._**

_**Love you mom, you're the best mom ever! Plenty kisses and hugs! Dad, you rock!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, Schwartz, Tigger, whatever other character from a Disney movie that may come up, nor do I own Looney Tunes, but I do own this story, and Aya/Ran is so fun to play with… ok, that came out wrong…--! _**

_**So, on with the new chapter, a new power for Aya and more trouble for Schwartz.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The Tasmanian devil!**

"I say… hey… What's going on?" Farfarello said.

"So I wake in the morning and I step outside…" Crawford said.

"…take a deep breath and I get real high!" Nagi continued.

"I say hey. What's going on?" Schuldig sang.

"That's a really good song!" Crawford smirked.

"Don't you dare to take the part about praying!" Farfarello warned.

Crawford was sitting by the kitchen table and feeding Aya porridge.

"He really is cute!" Crawford smiled.

And this was why Farfarello had asked what was going on. This was not like the Crawford they knew. Nagi had been staring at Crawford for one hour now and was half an hour late for school already, but this was something they never seen in their life before. Crawford playing happy family with a three year old Aya… it was one of the things that everyone took as a sign that the world was coming to an end or something, hell freezing over, things like that was more likely to happen before Crawford would play parent for a child, no matter how cute the kid was. These things just didn't happen.

"Crawford… Are you feeling alright?" Farfarello asked.

"Yes… why would you ask?" Crawford said.

"Because you're not acting as yourself today; you're feeding Aya!" Nagi said.

"So?" Crawford looked at the teen.

"So, you're doing the parent-thing… and you're smiling and seams to enjoy it…" Schuldig said. A happy smiling and nice Crawford was… creepy.

"Yes, that's because this special child will get his new power today… I've seen it and I'm gonna love what will follow with it. It's gonna make up for the Disney thing!" Crawford smiled.

"Yay, Tigger!" Aya smiled.

"Yay for new powers! Farfarello, do make sure he get hocked on something else than Disney or Flintstones. I do not want any more jumping around or bam-bams!" Crawford said.

"Ah… that sounds more like Crawford. And what do you suggest I should introduce him to then? Teletubbies?" Farfarello said.

"NO!" Nagi and Schuldig yelled at the same time.

"Teletubbies!" Aya yelled.

"Anything. No Disney, no Flintstones, no Teletubbies. There have to be a decant show for children to watch… This is Japan, there got to be one of those Anime-shows that's meant for small kids…" Crawford couldn't think of one, but there had to be something that wouldn't end with the living-room in ruins or more damage on the others Schwartz members.

"Tigger!" Aya yelled.

"I don't see anything wrong with Aya watching Disney!" Nagi said.

"Why aren't you at school?" Crawford asked.

Nagi stared at him for a few seconds, then he blinked, then he blinked again.

"Shit, school!" he yelled and off he ran.

* * *

"Let's see what's on… no, no, no, no, no… oh porn… no, no… discovery? Don't think so… no, no, no, no, ah, Cartoon network… this looks promising!" Farfarello smiled.

He had been switching through the channels to find something Aya could watch.

"Hey, this isn't so bad… Looney tunes… I loved that when I was a kid" Schuldig said.

Farfarello put Aya in front of the TV, and then he started to sharpen his knifes.

"Oh this is so cool, Bugs Bunny and the Tasmanian devil…" Schuldig said excited.

Aya stared at the whirlwind that was the Tasmanian devil. Crawford snuck up, stopped in the doorway, ready with a video-camera, grinning like hell.

Then Aya started to spin around and around, faster and faster, until he looked like a little whirlwind. He went through the coffee-table like a saw-machine, and then Farfarello's knifes got mixed into the whirlwind and went flying everywhere. One hit Farfarello in the right shoulder, the others hit the wall here and there and everywhere. One knife had managed to take some of Schuldig's hair with it.

Finally Aya stopped. Crawford stopped filming and grinned, he had been waiting for this the whole day. Farfarello and Schuldig sat in the sofa, frozen in whatever movement they had been doing before the knifes went flying. Not one sound was heard, none of them moved or even blinked, it didn't even look like they were breathing.

"And so our little Aya have a new power! Aren't you proud daddy?" Crawford grinned down at Farfarello.

Still no sound or movement.

"Farfie? Schuldig?" Crawford said waving a hand in front of their faces.

Aya found the remote-control and started switching between the channels. He found something he liked.

The wonderful thing about Tiggers, is Tiggers are wonderful things.

Their tops is made out of rubber, their bottom is made out of springs…

"NO!" the three grownups yelled and dove for the remote.

* * *

"Soooooo…. Aya's new power is the same as Looney tunes Tasmanian devil's? Is he gonna mimic every cartoon character with powers?" Schuldig asked.

"No, these two will be the only ones he will get from watching cartoons. The next one will be the last and final power!" Crawford said.

"And when will he get that power and what kind of power would that be?" Farfarello asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not telling, where's the fun in that!" Crawford smirked.

"You enjoy this way too much! You're doing this on purpose…" Schuldig pouted.

"Hell yes, I should be allowed to have some fun too!" Crawford grinned.

"Is this the reason why you wanted Aya? So you could have fun watching him beat the hell out of us?" Schuldig yelled pissed.

"No!" Crawford answered.

"Then why? Why would you do this?" Schuldig demanded to know.

Farfarello sighed, not really interested. He picked Aya up and went to the kitchen.

"Well? Why?" Schuldig asked.

"Because of Farfarello!" Crawford said.

"Farfie? I'm not following…" Schuldig said.

"Abyssinian will grow up as Farfarello's son, the kid will do him good. Farfarello need someone to care about in his life, someone to love!" Crawford said.

"He got us!" Schuldig said.

"We're not gonna be there forever Schuldig, Aya will. As Farfarello's son he will be the one thing in his life that makes sense, the one thing that is worth living for!" Crawford smiled.

"Are you saying that Farfarello will end up killing himself if he loose Aya?" Schuldig asked.

"No, but he will not care if he gets killed, and one day that's what gonna happen if he doesn't have something to come home to!" Crawford smiled.

"Aw… you really do care about us!" Schuldig smiled.

"Of course I do, but I'll never again admit it, so enjoy it while you can!" Crawford walked back to his office.

* * *

Farfarello made Aya a sandwich.

"Here you go Tigger… Eat up!" he smiled.

"Thank you daddy!" Aya smiled and started attacking the food, making sure it was dead before he started eating it.

Farfarello froze. Had the kid just called him daddy? He ended up just standing there looking at Aya eating. Daddy… yeah, it started to sound nice.

He smiled. The little Weiss kitten had forced himself into Farfarello's life, and Farfarello really didn't mind having him in his life.

"A dad… yeah… I could do that. I'll be a good dad!" he smiled.

"Yay, good daddy!" Aya smiled.

Farfarello smiled and hugged the child.

"You really are too cute for your own good… you know that?" he smiled.

"Aya loves daddy!" Aya said and gave Farfarello a kiss.

And Farfarello's heart melted.

'It is amazing… Fujimiya have done what no other could do… I never seen Farfie so happy before…' Schuldig thought standing in the doorway looking at Farfarello hugging the child.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

The opening was taken from the song "What's up" with 4NonBlonds. I don't own that one either, but it is a cool song!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will have yet a new power in it, but that's it, that's the last power Aya will get.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**R&R folks, love that!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**New chapter from me, so let's just get on with it shall we?**_

**_If I remember correct I promised that in this chapter Aya will get his last and final power._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. I just like to write about it.**_

_**Thanks to all you who reviewed on this story. Looks like you really like it, and that makes me glad and very happy. Lot's of kisses and hugs to all of you.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Burning down the house!**

Aya was watching MTV. Crawford was out on some sort of a meeting and Schuldig was out clubbing. That left Nagi and Farfarello to watch Aya. Aya was watching and humming to the song 'Burning down the house!' with Tom Jones and the Cardigans.

Farfarello was now very careful around Aya, expecting everything from the kid. There was still one more power left, and he remembered what had happened when the last one had showed up. He did not want a repeat on that one.

"It's late… it's time for Aya to go to bed!" Nagi said.

"Sure!"

Farfarello picked Aya up and went to get the child new diapers and into nightwear. Then he put Aya in the little baby-bed.

"Sleep well chibi and don't make anymore trouble!" he said to the child.

"Night hug!" Aya demanded.

He looked so cute, who could say no to that cute face?

Farfarello gave Aya a little hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Nagi hug and kiss too!" Aya said.

And so Nagi had to come and say good night and give him a hug and a kiss too.

"Good night chibi!" Nagi smiled.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when it happened.

The fire-alarm went off. Farfarello and Nagi were up in seconds and walked into the living-room. It was all in flames.

"We need to get out!" Nagi yelled.

They ran out and met Schuldig.

"What the hell is going on? Is our apartment on fire?" Schuldig asked.

"No, the flames are just for fun. What the hell do you think?" Nagi snarled.

"Where is Aya?" Schuldig asked.

And they froze, they had forgotten Aya.

"You forgot him?" Schuldig screamed.

Farfarello ran back into the building and into the burning apartment. He could hear Aya scream and cry.

'_Hurry before the smoke kills him!_' Schuldig yelled in his head.

Farfarello ran into the small room and found Aya standing in his bed, crying in fear.

"Daddy!" Aya cried heartbroken and scared.

"I'm so sorry little one… don't cry Aya, I'm here now…" Farfarello lifted Aya up and started to go back.

The hallway was now blocked with fire. There was no way they would make it out.

'_Schuldig… we're trapped…_' Farfarello looked out the window.

It was too high; if he jumped he would only get them both killed.

Aya cried it was hot and hard to breath.

Suddenly his eyes started to glow. The fire died out and was replaced with ice.

Farfarello just stared, he couldn't believe it. They were saved. He didn't stay to wonder why or how this had happened, ha ran out of the room and then the apartment. He was out of the building before the firemen came.

* * *

Crawford was back. He had foreseen this and already had a new place ready with most of their stuff in it. He was still pissed though.

"He could have died!"

Farfarello hadn't let go of Aya since the fire. He had never been so scared in his entire life before, and he had been scared that he would lose Aya.

"Ice… the fire became ice…" he said.

"Yes, that's his power. He can freeze thing in time and make ice as you saw." Crawford glared at him.

"This gives his nick-name Ice-price a whole new meaning!" Schuldig smirked.

"Crawford… where is Aya's stuff?" Nagi asked.

He had just checked every room.

"In his new room!" Crawford said.

"But… Look, I think you made a mistake and made me two rooms!" Nagi said.

"No. In a few hours he will grow older and no longer be a toddler!" Crawford said.

He took the child from Farfarello.

* * *

Aya opened his eyes. He felt a headache coming up. He sat up and looked around. He was in a bed in a strange room. He got up and noticed that he was completely naked.

He went to the wardrobe and found fitting clothes; a black tight-fitting t-shirt and black jeans.

The door went up.

"You're up!"

Aya stared at Farfarello, but then he smiled. He turned and looked straight into a mirror. He looked like a 9 years old.

"I'm… older…" he said.

"Yes, 9 years old would be about the right age for you now!" Farfarello said.

"What happened… the fire... the house burned down?" Aya said.

"No… but it was close!"

"Where are the others?" Aya asked.

"Also safe. Schuldig and Crawford weren't even in the apartment when it happened and Nagi got out alright!"

"Oh… good…"

"Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Farfarello smiled.

Aya smiled and followed Farfarello.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

I know it's short, but it kind of have to be!**_

_**Hope you liked it.**_

_**Remember to R&R, love that!**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait folks, but now I'm back with a new chapter.**_

**_So, let's see… Aya now got his last power, ice. He now have the body and mind of a 9 year old boy._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, just like to write about them.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Airport!**

Aya glared at Farfarello.

"That won't help at all!" Farfarello said.

"What's wrong with Disneyland?" Aya said.

"It's Disney!" Schuldig, Crawford and Farfarello said in union.

"Don't bother Aya, no one understands why these three hate Disney so much!" Nagi sighed.

"What's wrong with Hawaii?" Crawford asked.

"We're going to Hawaii?" Aya asked.

"Yes, we're going to Hawaii!" Crawford smirked.

"Wow, why didn't you say so?" Aya almost yelled.

Schwartz was going on a vacation trip, and after fighting over where to go, Crawford had just picked a place and not told the others where they were going.

"Hula hula, here I come" Schuldig grinned.

"Surfing…" Nagi smiled.

"Wow Crawford, we're actually going somewhere nice?" Farfarello smirked.

"Maybe even you could get some color dad?" Aya smiled.

Farfarello gave him a half-glare.

"Or maybe not… You're even paler than me…" Aya smirked.

Nagi and Schuldig laughed.

* * *

Their life had become much more entertain after Aya came into their lives, and Aya seamed to have found a family with them. But Farfarello was still the dad, the rest was just uncles that could spoil the chibi all they wanted.

They all sat and waited for the airplane to be ready.

Aya was walking around and it was then he saw them. Weiss, they were here, at the airport, and they looked like they were ready to go on vacation themselves, and Manx and Birman was with them. Aya ran back to Schwartz.

"Dad… they're here!" he said.

"Who's here?" Schuldig asked.

"Weiss… and Birman and Manx too!" Aya said.

"Oh, I invited Weiss to come too!" Crawford said.

"WHAT?" Schuldig, Nagi and Farfarello yelled.

"Farfie, you were the one that said to them that you didn't mind if they visited him. They are a part of Aya's life too! And it's Aya's birthday trip…" Crawford said.

* * *

Aya had tracked off long ago and was now staring at a kid eating a huge ice-cream. He wanted one too.

Weiss had now joined Schwartz and was talking with their former enemies. Aya ignored them and ran up to Farfarello.

"Dad, I want one too!" he said.

And Weiss stared at him.

"What? What do you want?" Farfarello sighed.

"Ice-cream!" Aya smiled.

"Nagi, go and buy Aya ice-cream!" Farfarello said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Nagi whined.

"Because I don't have any money on me and Schuldig will only try to score with babes when he's with Aya!" Farfarello said.

"Hey!" Schuldig protested.

"You do know that Aya tells me everything after you've taken him on walks right?" Farfarello said.

Aya smirked and gave Schuldig the finger.

"Damn brat!" Schuldig growled.

"You're pretty pathetic Schuldig. Can't even get a date without using me!" Aya said.

"Yeah, why is that Schuldig?" Nagi grinned.

"Maybe if you stopped taking your job as a clown home with you…" Aya said.

"Farfarello, get your damn brat to shut up!" Schuldig yelled.

"Good boy Aya, Nagi buy him the biggest ice-cream there is!" Farfarello smirked.

Schuldig yelled at Farfarello, Weiss just stood there and gaping at the whole thing.

* * *

"Come here Aya!" Crawford said.

Aya went over to Crawford and looked up at him with his huge beautiful eyes.

"Here's some money, why don't you take Siberian and Bombay with you and buy some ice-cream, I think those two want to talk to you!" Crawford smiled.

"Thank you uncle Crawford, I will!" Aya smiled.

Aya grabbed Ken and Omi and dragged them along.

"Come on, I want some ice-cream and Crawford gave me money… I don't know what's wrong with him since he's almost never nice, but better not argue or give him time to change his mind!" he said.

"Um… ok…" Omi said.

Weiss, Birman and Manx had been surprised when they saw Aya. They thought he would be much younger looking. They had been shocked when Aya called Farfarello Dad and acted if Schwartz was his family or something.

* * *

Aya had bought himself, Omi and Ken ice-cream and looked very pleased with himself.

"Aya… are you happy with Schwartz?" Omi asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I got three uncles and dad, and dad says I got you guys too!" Aya smiled.

"So… you're not sad because you got turned into a kid?" Ken asked.

"No, how many can get a new chance like this in life?" Aya said.

"What about your sister?" Ken asked.

"She hasn't woken up… I don't think she ever will… And I don't want to spend the rest of my life thinking of what have been or how things should have turned out. I like my life how it is now, I'm actually happy here and I got a new dad that care about me and even love me. I got Nagi to play with, and he's gonna help me when I start at the new school. Crawford likes to talk to me about money, I'm god with money for some reason. And Schuldig… well, I just love to tease him. I know they all love me and sees me as one of the family. They're family, kazoku, die Familie, ohana. And Crawford even invited you to join us on this trip too!" Aya said and smiled.

"Schuldig has thought you German I take it…" Omi smiled.

"Yes, die familie is German for family. Ohana also means family!" Aya smirked.

"In which language?" Ken asked.

They was back with the others now.

"Ken, where are we going?" Aya asked.

"Hawaii?" Ken answered.

"Yes, Hawaiian. Ohana means family in Hawaiian!" Aya smirked.

"How do you know that?" Omi asked.

"Aloha e komo mai, I've been watching Disney channel!" Aya smirked.

"Lilo and Stitch?" Nagi smirked.

"Yes, no idea what it means, I know Aloha means hello or welcome!" Aya said.

"Nagi, how could you?" Schuldig said.

"We said no Disney!" Crawford said.

"My poor little boy… the terrible world of Disney is poisoning you!" Farfarello said.

"Oh grow up will you? Disney is not the same as hell and the devil, and it's certainly not evil!" Nagi yelled.

"You weren't there Nagi!" Schuldig said.

"Yes I were, we were on the same trip to Disneyland!" Nagi sighed.

"What's this about?" Yohji had to ask.

"I'm blaming you for this Balinese. You let Aya watch Disney and got him hocked on it!" Farfarello said.

"What's wrong with Disney?" Omi asked.

"Don't ask…" Nagi sighed.

"It's horrible… so sweet… happy and smiling everywhere…" Farfarello said, bad memories coming back to him.

"Mickey hit on me…" Crawford said.

"Pluto feeling me up… Cinderella hitting me when I asked her out on a date…" Schuldig said.

All three seamed to remembering their trip to Disneyland.

"You really are pathetic!" Nagi sighed.

"We didn't go to Disneyland because you three are scared?" Aya grinned.

"We're going to Hawaii!" Crawford said.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Ok, next chapter they're in Hawaii. How will Schwartz and Weiss work together? Can they do it for Aya?**_

**_R&R, you know I love that!_**

_**See ya!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**New chapter, let's just get it on!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss or Schwartz, don't own Disney either, but this story is all mine, so there!!!!!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Disney-games!**

Aya, Nagi, Omi and Ken were playing a game while they waited to land in Hawaii. Name every Disney movie!

"The little mermaid!" Aya said.

"Lilo and Stitch!" Nagi said.

"Pirates of Caribbean!" Omi said.

"That's not a Disney movie!" Ken said.

"Actually it is, it's not a cartoon, but it is Disney!" Nagi said.

"Fine, Mulan!" Ken said.

"Bambi!" Aya said.

"Book of jungle!" Nagi said.

"Tarzan!" Omi said.

"The one with that fox and that dog… I don't remember what the name is…" Ken said.

"Narnia!" Aya said.

"Oh I loved that movie!" Omi said.

"Aristocats!" Nagi smirked.

"Snow White!" Omi said.

"Sleeping beauty!" Ken said.

"Alice in wonderland!" Aya said.

"Cinderella!" Nagi said.

"Lion King!" Omi said.

"Oh that was such a sweet movie. Oliver!" Ken said.

"Oliver?" Nagi asked.

"You know the one with the little kitten with the same color as Schuldig's hair!" Ken said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Schuldig said.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Aya said.

"Lady and the Tramp!" Nagi said.

"Oh, I was going to say that. Brother Bear!" Omi said.

"Atlantis!" Ken said.

"Emperor's new groove!" Aya said.

"Aladdin!" Nagi said.

"Anastasia… I think it's a Disney movie!" Omi said.

"The one with king Arthur… the sword in the stone or something!" Ken said.

"Fantasia!" Aya said.

"George of the jungle!" Nagi said.

"Hercules!" Omi said.

"Winnie the pooh!" Ken said.

"The hunchback of Notre Dame!" Aya said.

"Robin Hood!" Nagi said.

"Timon and Pumba!" Omi said.

"I'm stuck… I can't think of anymore!" Ken sighed.

"Wasn't there a movie about a boy and a black pot… pan… whatever?" Aya said.

"Yeah I think so… I'm out!" Nagi said.

"Me too!" Omi said.

"And the winner is Aya!" Ken grinned.

"Yay, I rock!" Aya laughed.

"I love you Aya, you're so much more fun now!" Ken grinned.

"Ok, new game, Disney songs!" Omi smiled.

"Can't you chose something else that got nothing to do with Disney?" Farfarello asked.

"No" Aya, Nagi, Omi and Ken said in union.

"Hey kids, mind if I join you?" Yohji asked.

"No. Well, lets start!" Omi smirked.

* * *

"Name the song and what movie it's from!" Nagi smiled.

"I'll go first! I wanna be like you, the book of jungle!" Aya said.

"Prince Ali, Aladdin!" Yohji said.

"A whole new world, also Aladdin!" Nagi said.

"Trust in me, also the book of jungle!" Omi said.

"That's what friends are for, also the book of jungle!" Ken said.

"The unbirthday song, Alice in wonderland!" Aya said.

"Kiss the girl, the little mermaid!" Yohji smirked.

"I knew you would take that one!" Aya said.

"George of the jungle, from the movie with same name!" Nagi said.

"Under the sea, the little mermaid!" Omi said.

"A-E-I-O-U… the caterpillar song from Alice in Wonderland!" Ken said.

"Trashing the camp, Tarzan!" Aya said.

"A girl worth fighting for, Mulan!" Yohji said.

"Painting the roses red, Alice in wonderland!" Nagi smirked.

"The phony king of England, Robin Hood!" Omi said.

"Once upon a December, Anastasia!" Ken said.

"Strangers like me, Tarzan!" Aya said.

"Can you feel the love tonight, Lion king!" Yohji said.

"The gospel truth, Hercules!" Nagi said.

"Great spirits, Brother bear!" Omi said.

"Yo ho, a pirates life for me, Pirates of Caribbean!" Ken said.

"Cal me, beep me, Kim Possible!" Aya said.

"Tale spin, from the series with the same name!" Yohji said.

"Welcome, Brother bear!" Nagi said.

"On my way, also Brother bear!" Omi said.

"Once upon a dream, Sleeping beauty!" Ken said.

"Two worlds one family, Tarzan!" Aya said.

"Zero to hero, Hercules!" Yohji said.

"Can't say I'm in love, also Hercules!" Nagi said.

"The wonderful thing about Tiggers, Winnie the pooh!" Omi said.

"Chip and Dale, from the series with same name!" Ken said.

"Aloha, e komo mai, Lilo and Stitch!" Aya said.

"Hawaiian roller coaster ride, also Lilo and Stitch!" Yohji smirked.

"Hakuna matatta, Lion king!" Nagi said.

"A star is born, Hercules!" Omi said.

"I'll make a man out of you, Mulan!" Ken said.

"The Siamese cat song, Lady and the tramp!" Aya said.

"Everybody wants to be a cat, the Aristocats!" Yohji said.

"You got a friend in me, Toy Story!" Nagi said.

"Look through my eyes, Brother bear!" Omi said.

"This is the night… or something like that, Lady and the Tramp!" Ken said.

"Bells of Notre Dame, hunchback of Notre Dame!" Aya said.

"God help the outcast, also the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Yohji smirked.

"God? Whos god?" Farfarello said.

"Beauty and the beast, movie with same name!" Nagi said.

"Who I am inside, Mulan!" Omi said.

"Not in Nottingham, Robin Hood!" Ken said.

"The silly song, Snow White!" Aya said.

"Oh, and that heigh ho song… same movie!" Yohji said.

"There is something there that wasn't there before, beauty and the beast!" Nagi said.

"He lives in you, Lion King!" Omi said.

"The emperor's new grove, from the movie with same name!" Ken said.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, we are now landing in Hawaii!" a voice said.

"The Disney song over all Disney songs, it's a small world, from Disneyworld!" Aya smirked.

"And everyone's favorite!" Nagi smirked.

"It's a world of laughter…" Aya started.

"Don't even think about it kiddo!" Schuldig snarled.

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small small world!" Aya, Nagi, Omi, Ken and Yohji sang.

"I'm going to kill them!" Schuldig growled.

* * *

Finally they were in Hawaii.

"Wow, look at that… are we staying at that hotel?" Aya said.

"Yes we are!" Crawford smiled.

They stood in front of the best hotel there was.

"Ok, Schuldig and Koudo wanted a room by themselves, so they're paying for their own rooms. Farfarello and Aya shear one room, the ladies one, Nagi and Omi one, Hidaka gets a room for himself and so do I. No more talk about Disney or no more watching Disney, am I making myself clear?" Crawford said.

"Yes sir!" they all answered.

"Good!"

**TBC**

_**

* * *

I know… it's kind of stupid… I'm sure you guys got plenty of suggests about Disney movies and songs, either that or you thought this chapter was pointless.**_

**_I just had more than enough of Disney and mom, had to get this out of my system._**

_**R&R, love that!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Ok, new chapter from me, though I cant promise it will be Disney free, I can promise it will be fun and hitting both Schuldig and Yohji under the belt._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz… But if they're ever on sale I'm standing first in line to buy them._**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Chick-magnet!**

Yohji smirked and winked at the ladies, Schuldig did the same. None of them had any luck.

"What is it with these chicks?" Yohji sighed.

"Go away kitty, you're dragging me down here!" Schuldig said.

Aya came running up to them.

"Hi, what're you doing? Come and play in the water with me!" he said.

"No way chibi, can't you see I'm…" Schuldig started.

"You're not going to get any chicks, they think you two are gay and dating each other!" Aya said smirking.

"WHAT?"

"Jepp!"

"Why do they think that?" Yohji yelled.

"Um… Ken told the ladies you were gay last night at the beach-party, and dad said the same about Schuldig, they then put two and two together and figured out that you two were here together as a couple!" Aya said.

"KEN!" Yohji screamed.

"FARFIE!" Schuldig screamed.

"I love this!" Aya smirked and ran.

* * *

Ken sat at the bar and talked to a nice lady he had met at the beach-party when Yohji came stomping towards him.

"You… you… I hate you…" Yohji yelled.

"Huh? What's with you?" Ken asked.

"You told everyone I was gay!"

"I did not, who said that?" Ken asked.

"Aya said that…" Yohji began.

"Oh, I guess you have the guilty one then!" Ken smirked.

"That fucking little brat…"

* * *

Farfarello sat reading a book when Schuldig came running into his room.

"I hate you, why the hell did you tell them I was gay!" Schuldig yelled.

And Farfarello just stared at his teammate, really not understanding what the hell he was talking about.

"… And you didn't…" Schuldig said after reading Farfarello's mind and face.

"Who said I did?" Farfarello asked.

"Aya did, he said that…" Schuldig started.

"Heh, guess you know who the guilty one is, besides you!" Farfarello grinned.

"That fucking little brat…"

* * *

Aya smiled like an innocent angel.

"Oh you are just soooooo cute!"

"So adorable!"

"I want to keep you!"

He was surrounded with sexy chicks in bikini, and he knew how to work the crowd.

"You're really pretty, can I hug you?" he said dragging the puppy-dog-eyes to a whole new level of perfection.

"Oooooooooooohhhhh, he's so cute!" the girl almost yelled and hugged him.

Schuldig and Yohji came walking towards him, planning to kill him or something, but stopped.

"That… that's just not fair… He's a damn child and get more chicks than me!" Yohji snarled.

"Get used to it, he's a chick-magnet. Babes adore him and love him!" Schuldig growled.

"He's going down!" Yohji snarled.

"Big time!" Schuldig agreed.

* * *

"I want an ice-cream…" Aya said.

The girls almost fought over them selves to be the lucky one to buy the cute boy ice-cream. Aya smirked, very pleased with himself. He spotted Yohji and Schuldig, smiled and waved at them.

"That's my two uncles… they're a couple, dad says they're gay. I'm not sure what that means, but they like being together!" he said smiling innocent.

The girl sighed over the adorable cute little boy and his innocent mind.

* * *

The war was on! Schuldig and Yohji vs. chibi Aya.

Omi and Nagi had taken it up on themselves to forever document this war on tape. So far Aya was in the lead with 9 points, Schuldig and Yohji had zero points.

"I want a copy of that!" Ken smirked.

"Me too!" Farfarello said.

"I think I would like a copy too!" Crawford smirked.

"You would think Schuldig and Yohji would score with at least one chick…" Omi said.

Aya was a chick-magnet. No matter what Schuldig and Yohji tried he managed to turn it around so he benefited on it.

"Who would have thought Aya was such a womanizer!" Nagi laughed.

"Not me, that's for sure!" Ken, Omi, Farfarello, Manx, Birman and Crawford said in union.

It had been funny when Aya was invited to a party where famous movie-stars was attending and he had gotten all the ladies, girls, chicks and babes attention and love.

It had been even more funny when Aya turned out to be a good surfer and got even more attention from the ladies because of this.

It had been hilarious when Birman and Manx gave in to his chibi-charm. And now it was time to go home. Schuldig and Yohji had lost the war, Aya had won.

* * *

They sat on the airport, waiting for their airplane. Manx and Birman was with Aya and telling him how cute and adorable he was.

"Aya 59, Schuldig and Yohji minus 12!" Omi giggled.

"How is it possible? I'm Yohji… I'm a pro… I know ladies… It's what I do…" Yohji said.

"I even used my powers… and still he won…" Schuldig said.

Nagi and Omi tried their best not to laugh, but failed terrible. Farfarello didn't care to hide it and laughed until he thought he would piss himself, even Crawford laughed, but he didn't make a sound, just shaking in silent laughter.

"And he didn't even use any of his powers…" Schuldig whined.

Ken smirked and taped the whole thing.

Aya giggled and jumped up and right into Schuldigs lap.

"I had the best birthday ever. Thank you uncle Schuldig and Yohji. I love you guys!" he said.

He gave them both a big hug.

"I'm so glad that you played along with everything and don't have any hard feelings about it, I love you both soooooooooo much!"

"Damn it, you can't do that to me!" Schuldig yelled.

"Do what?" Aya said.

"This… I really want to stay mad at you and you making it hard and impossible by acting so cute and adorable!" Schuldig said.

"But…" Aya said and looked heartbroken.

"Oh no… don't start crying… no chibi, no crying…" Schuldig said.

Ayas lower lip trembled, the water-work was getting ready…

"Of course I love you chibi, don't cry ok? I can't stand it when you start to cry…" Schuldig was close to crying too.

Farfarello grinned and lifted Aya up into his arms.

"Let's go chibi, we're grabbing something to eat!" he smirked.

"I'm coming too!" Nagi said, taking the camera with him.

Farfarello ordered and suddenly he noticed girls and ladies looking at him smiling and giggling for some odd reason. Then five sexy chicks came up to him.

"Hi there… are you the little cute boy's father?" one of them asked.

"Hey, I remember you girls, you were on the same hotel as us!" Aya said and smiled.

"Hello again cutie!" a one of them said.

"This is my daddy and that is uncle Nagi!" Aya said.

"Hi, I can se where the boy get his sexy look from!" the first chick said.

"Well, it runs in the family. I hope my boy hasn't been any trouble for such beauties like you!" Farfarello grinned.

Nagi giggled and thought that this vacation-trip couldn't get any better ending.

**TBC**

**_

* * *

Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Ok, there will be a little stop in this story until I can think what I'm gonna do with it. If you got any ideas let me know!_**

_**R&R folks, you know I love that!**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ok, new chapter from me, sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, and it makes me sad that I don't!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**First and last school-day!**

Aya had his first school-day in like forever.

"And don't bam-bam the teachers!" Farfarello said.

"No freezing stuff, no Tasmanian devil tricks, no bam-baming, got it!" Aya said.

"I just know I'll be hearing from your teachers…" Farfarello sighed.

"Hey, I can be a good boy. You're supposed to support me and believe in me!" Aya said offended.

"You can be a good boy, but you're not!" Schuldig said from the sofa.

"Can I freeze him?" Aya asked.

"When you get home, let's go!" Farfarello said.

"Hey, I heard that!" Schuldig yelled.

* * *

"This is Fujimiya Aya, he will be going to this school from today!" the teacher said, smiling like hell. Aya felt that he wanted to hit her or something, she was smiling too much, just like Omi, it couldn't be healthy.

He was shown to a desk and sat down, just waiting for the day to be over.

Five hours later Aya was ready to bam-bam someone, freeze them or whatever. He had forgotten how cruel kids could be, and he had forgotten how he used to get teased by other kids about his hair. This time it was his hair and his girly-name.

Aya tried to stay away but four boys kept following him and bullying him.

"Aya is a girl, Aya is a girl!" they teased.

Ok, that was it; someone was going to get bam-bam'ed. Aya knew he shouldn't bam-bam anyone, but Farfarello hadn't said anything about bam-bam something.

Quickly he lifted a huge stone-table with one hand and bam-bam'ed it into pieces.

* * *

One hour later Farfarello had to meet with the principal.

"Um… you son he's… quite strong…" the principal said.

"I guess so… what did he do?" Farfarello was afraid to ask.

"He lifted a stone-table that weighs nearly a ton… with one hand…" the principal said, still not quite believing what had happened.

"No… please tell me he didn't…" Farfarello groaned.

"Is this normal?"

"Yes… kind off. It's called bam-baming, he usually bam-bam his uncle for being an ass… Did something happen to piss him off or something? Because he doesn't do that unless he's really pissed at someone!" Farfarello said.

"Um… he may or may no have been teased about having a girly name…" the principal said.

"May or may not?" Farfarello growled angry.

"I'm sure your son is really cute and wonderful, but we can not have a super-strong child in this school. What if he hurts one of the students?" the principal said.

* * *

And so Aya's first day at school became his last, at least at that school.

"What are we going to do? He needs to go to school!" Farfarello said to Crawford.

"We can hire a private teacher" Crawford said.

"Yay, no more school!" Aya yelled.

"Yay, you're gonna wish you were going to school!" Crawford said.

"Huh? Why?" Aya asked.

"Because, Yohji and Schuldig are gonna be your teachers!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Schuldig and Yohji were the happiest two men on earth. It was time for the chibi to pay.

"So, let's see… English… you won't need that. No kiddo, you're gonna learn all about life, about how to pick up women, about…" Schuldig started.

"Schuldig, stick to the list I gave you or else!" Crawford said.

"Fine… you're no fun. Ok chibi. This is how we're gonna do it. I'm gonna give you a list of English words and a list of Japanese words. Each Japanese word belongs to an English word, so you're gonna find which word that match, got it?" Schuldig said.

"Yes… I think so!" Aya answered.

"Good, if you do good I can teach you German too!" Schuldig smiled.

Aya got the list of words and tried to remember what he had learned before he had gotten himself turned into a kid. He did his best and took his time doing it.

"Let's see how you did…" Schuldig went through the list.

Actually Aya had gotten everything right.

"No, no, it's all wrong. Do it again!" Schuldig said.

"Schuldig, I'm warning you!" Crawford said.

"Fine, so the chibi got it all right, happy day for the chibi!" Schuldig growled.

"Hey, uncle Schuldig? Could you teach me to speak German? I would love to learn that!" Aya gave Schuldig his best puppy-dog face.

"You want to learn German?" Schuldig asked al little surprised.

"Yes!"

And Schuldig melted, the child really looked interested and it would be great to have someone to talk to in his own language.

"Sure I'll teach you chibi!" Schuldig smiled.

* * *

Yohji was going to teach Aya math. Omi decided it was best that he supervised the whole thing, especially since Yohji really sucked in math.

It turned out that Aya never lost his knowledge in math. Just put a Yen-sign behind everything and the kid did great.

"Adult Aya or chibi Aya, he still have that love for money!" Yohji sighed.

Ken and Omi were also eager to help with Aya's education. It turned out that Ken was great at geographic and language, so he thought Aya that.

"It's always nice to know languages!" Ken said.

Schuldig thought Aya German and English, more than that and he lost interest.

Yohji thought math and literature, and how to score with babes.

Ken geography, Italian, Spanish, French and Russian.

Omi thought history, biology and chemistry.

Whatever was left that Crawford decided Aya needed to teach he hired someone to teach the child. Farfarello had training with Aya. Crawford and Farfarello kind of worked together on that one.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Sorry but it have to end here. In the next chapter someone is trying to take Aya away from his new family. R&R folks, you know I love that.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ok, so here is a new chapter from me. I guess I promised that someone would try to take Aya away from his new happy life, and so I will make it happen.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this story. T.T_**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**Awake!**

Crawford had a vision. This was not good.

"Aya, I don't want you to go with any strangers. You just go right to Weiss for your lessons and then straight back again. No talking to strangers, you got that?" Crawford said.

"When do I ever talk to strangers? Like they got anything interesting to say anyway; and if anyone try anything I just bam-bam them" Aya said.

"Just don't… No matter what happens, ok?" Crawford said.

"Fine… You really need to get laid, that's what uncle Schuldig keeps telling me, that you need to get laid that is!" Aya sighed and walked out the door.

"SCHULDIG!"

* * *

Omi was worried.

"We should tell him… He has a right to know… Don't he?"

"And tell him what? I'm not gonna be the one that take his new happy life away from him, he loves his new dad… how creepy and freaky it might be, he really loves Farfie!" Ken said.

"But… it's his right… it's his…" Omi started.

"Hi everybody!" Aya came walking into the flower-shop.

"Aya… what are you doing here?" Yohji asked.

"Um… it's Friday" Aya said.

"Yes, I know that!"

"Ken is supposed to teach today?" Aya said.

"Shit… is that today?" Ken said.

"You teach Italian and geography every Friday Ken…" Aya said.

"Oh… I guess you're right… well, let's get started!" Ken smiled.

"Tell him…" Omi whispered.

"No, you tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Aya asked.

"Um Aya… Manx was here and told us… your sister…" Omi started.

"What about my sister?" Aya asked.

"She's awake!" Yohji said.

"Um… yes. It appears that she has been awake for quite some time now… She knows what happened to you too… That you been turned into a child that is…" Omi said.

"You told her?" Aya asked.

"No… I don't know how she found out… but she was awake before you even turned into a child… Manx said she kind of… ran away from the hospital…" Omi said.

"How long have you known?" Aya asked.

"The day you got turned into a child… I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you, but you kind of disappeared from us and didn't turn up for quite some time and… please don't kill me!" Omi said, getting a little scared.

"I need to go home… now…" Aya said and left.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him!" Ken sighed.

* * *

Aya walked out of the flower-shop. This couldn't be happening… never mind that he almost had lost every memory about his sister, but now he really didn't care about her anymore. He had a new family, so what if it wasn't perfect? It was still a family that cared for him.

He needed to get home to his father, to Farfarello. He needed Farfarello to tell him that everything would be fine. He wanted to go home to his dad, now.

He started to run. He didn't see where he was running, he knew he was on the right way to home, but he didn't see anything around him, he just saw the clear line that would get him home to his dad. So he didn't see the arms stretching out for him, not before they grabbed him and dragged him into a car.

Naturally he started to panic.

"Ran, calm down. It's me, Aya!" a female voice said.

Slowly Aya lifted his head and there was his sister Aya-chan.

"Don't worry Ran, everything will be ok now!" his sister smiled.

She hugged him.

* * *

Omi felt terrible, so he picked up the phone and called Farfarello. However, Farfarello told him that Aya was still with them.

"Here? No, he ran out after we told him his sister is awake, that was three hours ago… Oh no…" Omi said.

Farfarello was furious and yelled so loud that the entire shop heard every single word.

"Ok… calm down Farfie… We'll go look for him… I'm sure he just needed some time to think or something…" Omi said.

He hung up before Farfarello could yell even more.

"Guys… Aya didn't come home…" Omi told the others.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Aya asked.

"Don't worry Ran. Everything will be ok, we're together now!" his sister said.

"I wanna go home…" Aya said.

"You are home, home is with me. We'll leave the country… I made everything ready. We will start a new life together. I will take good care of you, just like you did take care of me when I was in a coma."

Aya-chan seamed to believe this so strongly, that Aya just knew that whatever he said would fall for deaf ears.

'Dad… come and get me… I wanna go home!'

* * *

"How could you?" Farfarello yelled at Weiss.

"He had the right to know!" Omi said.

"And now his crazy sister has taken him God knows where!" Schuldig said.

"All of you shut up! This isn't getting us anywhere." Crawford growled.

"Schuldig? Can't you find him? Aren't you picking up anything?" Farfarello asked.

"I'm sorry Farfie, but I can't read his mind, never could. Even before he got turned into a kid I couldn't… I can just talk to him telepathic…" Schuldig said.

"Try to find him, talk to him… do something!" Farfarello yelled.

"Don't you think I already tried that?" Schuldig yelled back.

"Then try again!"

"Shut up. This isn't helping us find Aya!" Ken yelled.

While the others were fighting and yelling, Nagi was trying to trace Aya down by the signal from his little birthday-gift. Nagi had given Aya an earring with a little tracer in it.

"Found him. I know where he is, but we got to hurry!" Nagi said.

"Where is he?" Farfarello asked.

"At the airport!"

* * *

"I wanna go home, please let me go…" Aya said.

"Ran, what's wrong with you? Why are you so difficult?" Aya-chan asked.

"I wanna go home to my dad… I don't wanna go anywhere; I wanna stay here with dad!" Aya yelled. And people were staring.

"Ran, dad is dead, you know that!" Aya-chan said.

"But I got a new dad, and I wanna be with him…" Aya was near tears.

Aya-chan had almost dragged him the entire way into the airplane, and she was now putting the seatbelts on him. There were only minutes until the airplane took off.

"That man is a murderer and a madman. He is not your dad, stop being so difficult Ran. I'm your sister, your flesh and blood…" she said.

But now Aya started crying. He was so scared that he couldn't even use his powers. The thought of loosing Farfarello, his new family, it was terrifying.

"Ran, don't cry… it will be alright… I'm here, and I will take care of you!" she said.

"I wanna go home…" Aya cried.

"Ran…" Aya-chan said. She never thought that he would be like this. It hurt, knowing that he rather be with strangers than his own sister. Why did he have to be so stubborn and difficult?

* * *

Farfarello ran as fast as he ever had. He had to stop that plane. He couldn't let that woman run away with his Aya.

They came to the gate right when the plane took off. They were too late.

"NO!" Farfarello screamed.

"We were too late…" Ken gasped.

The others finally managed to keep up.

"Did we make it?" Omi gasped.

"No… we were too late…" Ken said.

"Shit… Farfie…" Schuldig said.

"I lost him… I can't believe I lost him… the one good thing that ever happened in my life and I lost him…" Farfarello said.

They just stood there and stared at the plane that disappeared in the sky.

"This is my fault… I never should have told him…" Omi said.

"Dad?"

Everyone froze. That sounded like…

"Dad…" the voice said again.

Farfarello slowly turned around, hoping and praying to every God he ever heard of, except that one, that it was who he thought it was.

It was. It was Aya, and his sister.

"Aya…" Farfarello said.

And the child ran towards him and flung himself against him. Farfarello held his child tight against him, hugged him and held him.

"Dad…" Aya cried.

"It's ok little one… I got you… no one will ever take you away from me again…" Farfarello said.

* * *

Aya-chan just stood there and stared at her brother hugging his new father. He looked so happy; he didn't need her in his life.

"Why did you change your mind miss Fujimiya?" Yohji asked, standing beside her.

"He was terrified… so scared that he would loose his new father. He was crying… and I asked him if he didn't want to be happy…" she said.

"And?" Yohji asked.

"He said he was happy until I had shown up and tried to take him away from his new family… He isn't my brother anymore… is he?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Your brother died with your parents, Ran is gone forever. But Aya… that boy over there, has a new chance at life, and he got a father that loves him more than anything in this world, a father that will protect him no matter what. And he got his uncles and he got us. There is no reason why you can't be a part of his life too, but it has to be on his terms," Yohji said.

"Don't you miss the adult one? Don't you want to get him back?" she asked.

"Sure I do, but I also want him to be happy. I want what's best for him and right now this is it, this is where he belongs, with the crazy albino!"

**TBC**

**_

* * *

Hope you like it. This is not the end of the story._**

_**Remember to review, I love that.**_

_**See yah!**_


	12. Vote note

Hi it's me again.

I know you guys probably want a new chapter, bot here is the thing. I'M STUCK!!!!!

So I decided to let you guys help me out a little. Here is a list of things I have already decided.

_Aya will not grow up to be an adult, but grow up as a kid from the age he is now._

_He will not get any more superpowers._

_His sister will not try to take him anymore, and she will not show up much more in this story._

So here are the thoughts I've been thinking of for the story, and **this is where you guys VOTE** for the angle you want!

**1 Aya gets kidnapped by the ones who turned him into a kid.**

**2 Schwartz and Weiss investigate how Aya turned into a kid, more people turn into kids.**

**3 Aya will again try the scary world known as school.**

**4 Persia wants Aya for himself.**

**5 Aya goes to Rosenkreuz (or whatever that school was called).**

**6 Farfarello teach Aya how to mess with Crawford and Schuldig.**

**7 Schuldig and Yohji use Aya to get dates.**

Well, that was it. How fare the story will continue is really depending on what you guys choose. I will pick the one that get most votes.

Thank you, and thanks to every one of you who read and like my story!


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hi, thank you to all who voted. I have thought long and hard about this, and the one that got the most votes were number five, but I think I will use more than one. Number 2, 3 and 7 is not a part of this story, I'm sorry to you who voted for those. But 1, 4, 5 and 6 will be used, so after a long wait, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Sadly, (yes, it's tragic) I do not own Weiss Kreuz, but I do own this idea. I don't own any of Linkin Park's lyrics either, but I'm a huge fan.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

**Bleed it out!**

Schwartz had a mission, so did Weiss. That meant that Aya had to stay home. Birman and Manx had volunteered to babysit him, and they were watching a movie. Birman had made some cookies, Manx made some hot chocolate.

It was really late when Schwartz came back. The apartment was dark and cold. Farfie just knew something was wrong. Schuldig turned on the lights, and the all just stared at the chaos.

It seamed like there had been a battle in here, ice-shards everywhere. There was no Aya, no Manx and no Birman.

"What the hell…" Nagi said.

"Aya!" Farfarello yelled and started to check every room, but no sign of anyone.

"Crawford, what happened here?" Schuldig asked.

"I don't know… I never got any vision about anything like this…" Crawford said.

"Someone attacked… and Aya defended himself with his ice-attack… It can't be Weiss, he wouldn't attack if it was them, and Manx and Birman is gone too." Farfie were talking to himself.

"How about we call Weiss… they should be back by now!" Nagi said.

Schuldig called.

"I lost him… I lost him again…" Farfie said heartbroken.

* * *

Aya felt a terrible headache, and opened his eyes.

Manx and Birman were on the floor, out cold, tied up. So they've been kidnapped, but by who? And why?

"Ah, you're awake" a voice said.

Aya turned his head and saw a man. The man looked familiar, but Aya couldn't place him.

"Who are you? And why have you kidnapped us?" Aya asked.

"I'm just doing my job. You don't remember me, do you?" the man smirked.

Aya went through his memories, who was this man?

"The policeman… you're that cop, the cop that was there when I woke up after being turned into a child…" Aya almost yelled.

"Yes, that redhead managed to snatch you away from me back then, but now I got you. My boss will be pleased" the man smirked.

Manx and Birman woke up.

"Where are we?" Birman groaned.

"Aya? Where is Aya?" Manx gasped.

"I'm here…" Aya said.

And then a door opened and another man entered.

"You?" Birman and Manx said in union.

* * *

Schuldig tried to find Aya. Nagi's search hadn't worked since they found Aya's earring on the floor. Schuldig searched wider than he ever had before.

* * *

In the meantime Aya had a plan. Schuldig had thought him a little trick when Aya-chan had kidnapped Aya. Focus on something Schuldig can recognize and tune into.

_Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw them up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is, you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no on cares_

_Dug the trench out, laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah, someone pour it in_

_Make a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

Now he just had to wait for the rest. He hoped Schuldig picked it up. He kept singing the same thing over and over in his mind, just like Schuldig had thought him.

_

* * *

Go, stop the show_

_Choppy words and sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera, lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me, I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him, he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie, doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied_

_So why try to ignore him_

_Make a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

Aya grinned. Yes! Go Schuldig!

_

* * *

I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you face this now_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

"I got him, let's go!" Schuldig smirked.

* * *

Aya couldn't see the man that had entered, the so called boss of his kidnapper, but Manx and Birman could.

"Who? Who is it?" Aya asked.

"Persia?" Manx said.

"What? Persia?" Aya said.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but it has to end there.**__** Hate to leave you with like that…smirks like hell no I don't… **_

_**Well, R&R, you know I like that!**_

_**The song is Linkin Park "Bleed it out"**_

_**I hope I will update this sooner this time, I'll try my best.**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Hi, hope you guys haven't waited too long for this update.**_

_**I'm sorry about the short chapter last time, but I'll make it up for you in this chapter, it kind of had to end here.**_

_**In this chapter Aya-chan will make an appearance, and there will be some surprises. Also, Takatori isn't dead, Aya haven't killed him.**_

_**And before anyone says anything, this is sort off an AU story… kind off.**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: No, I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Yes it's sad that I don't. But I do own this story and every character that shows up from my imagination.**_

_**So, on with the story!**_

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**Secrets revea****led!**

"Persia? We're saved… are we saved?" Aya said.

"Hello Ran, I've been waiting for you… it is a shame we couldn't get you before you got older, but it's not too late yet" Persia said.

Aya had a feeling that they were not saved, but probably fucked, big time.

"You were the one behind this weren't you? Why turn me into a kid?" Aya asked.

"All will be explained, but first…" Persia said and went over to Manx and Birman.

He knelt in front of them.

"You two, you should not have gone against me" he said.

The two women stared at him, this was not good.

"Siamese, bring in the girl and our three other guests!" Persia said.

The cop nodded and left the room.

"My elder brother decided that I would make a horrible father… and he was right of course. My brother knew I would use my children in the worst way, not that he was any better. So first he took my eldest son and made me believe Omi were his son, knowing well the boy was mine. The nerve of some people" Persia said.

The door opened and more cops came in with Weiss, and…

"Aya-chan?" Aya said.

The girl ran over to him and hugged him while crying.

"Ran… are you ok? What is going on?" she cried.

"You asshole, what did you do to my sister?" Aya snarled at Persia.

"And now we are all here. Weiss, do sit down, it's not like you have much choice." Persia smirked; he really enjoyed himself right now.

"Aya and… Aya… are you two alright?" Omi asked worried.

"You know Omi, if I were still an adult, you would never been captured during a mission… Do you guys really such so much without me?" Aya said.

"Ok, that's it. The brat has to die. I've been nice and let him get away with everything, but now it's on you fucking little brat!" Yohji yelled pissed.

"Silence!" Persia said.

"And you! What the fuck are you doing? We're your team, so why capture us?" Yohji said to Persia.

"That is what I'll explain for you now!" Persia said.

* * *

Farfarello wanted to murder Takatori. Off all the times to call them… That old fart had terrible timing. Schuldig was still trying to get a hold of Weiss, Aya was gone, and that old fart thought it was a good idea to call them in.

"Mr Takatori, we don't work for you anymore, so why call us in?" Crawford said calm.

"My brother has somehow managed to get a hold of his two children. I don't think you understand how much trouble those children can bring into this world… specially that little redheaded boy. I worked hard to make those children safe. I took the eldest boy into my home and convinced everyone he were my son. The youngest, the little boy, I found a good family who took him in… I even made sure to have that family close by me so I could keep an eye on him!" Takatori said.

* * *

Persia smiled down at Aya and his sister.

"Did you know that you were adopted by the Fujimiya family Ran?"

"I knew… So what? They were still my parents" Aya said.

"Yes, and such nice and perfect little parents too weren't they!" Persia snarled.

"I was about the same age I am now when I came to them" Aya said.

Persia got up and glared at them.

"And you never wondered who your real parents were?" he asked.

"No" Aya said.

Persia smirked.

"Well, aren't you going to say hi to your father?" he said.

They all stared at him.

"No way in hell my life such that much!" Aya said.

"And Omi, aren't you happy to have a little brother?" Persia said, grinning like a madman.

"What? But I'm not your…" Omi started.

"My brother's wife gave birth to my first child, and to make sure that I never got my hands on you, he made sure that everyone thought you were his son. But I'm your father, and I got you back in the end, so he lost there!" Persia said.

"But… Aya… he was an adult before he got turned into a child… that can't be possible…" Omi said.

"Another trick my brother did. He kidnapped him and made him older. Now he is back at his rightful age. You see Omi; the two of you are my children. Your mother is dead, but Ran's mother however is still alive, as fare as I know that is" Persia was very pleased with himself.

"So let me guess… You killed the Fujimiya couple?" Aya asked.

"You are sharp… but I didn't run Aya over with my car; that was my brother. He didn't mean to, and were shocked when it happened, but it convinced you to believe he was an evil man. I'm good aren't I?" Persia laughed.

Aya growled, now he was really pissed.

"Aya-chan… get behind me, and whatever you do, don't let go of me" he whispered to his sister.

She nodded and moved behind him, holding him tight.

* * *

"NO WAY IN HELL! MY CHILD IS NOT KRITIKER'S SON!" Farfarello yelled.

Takatori had just told them the entire story.

"What is the madman talking about?" Takatori asked.

"It seams that we ended up with your nephew sir… The red headed one, and he's back as a child, I can only assume that his sister also have returned to her rightful age. And Farfarello is yelling because he is the one that takes care of Ran, Farfarello is his father now. Did you know that Ran had supernatural powers Mr Takatori?" Crawford asked.

"The damned kid always froze things… even froze people in time. Ha froze my wife, and she's still frozen in time" Takatori said.

"Wait… that statue of her… that's not a statue is it?" Schuldig asked.

"No, that's her!" Takatori sighed.

* * *

Aya froze the ropes binding his hands and got free. Aya-chan still held tight.

"Ok, he's talking to Manx and Birman. Remember that little trick we did the last time we were kidnapped?" Aya whispered to his sister.

"Yes… Oh, I see, ok, let's do that" she whispered back.

Both sat with their back pressed against each other.

"And one, two, three…" Aya said.

They got up.

"Hey, stay where you are" the cop, Siamese yelled.

"Now!" Aya yelled.

And then he started to spin around like a small whirlwind, faster and faster. Aya moved towards Weiss, and sawed through the ropes around their wrists. Aya-chan freed Manx and Birman while Aya got all the attention. Persia just stared and gaped, this was new… this he hadn't known about.

"What… what kind of trick is this?" he gaped.

"Go chibi! Bet you didn't know this, but your youngest kids have supernatural powers. Aya… Ran is super-strong, and super-fast, and can freeze things" Ken smirked.

"My little brother rock" Omi laughed.

* * *

Schuldig stopped, and then he laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Farfarello asked.

"Our Schwartz superchibi just sent me an image… He's doing his Tasmanian devil trick" Schuldig laughed.

"He's… he's alright?" Farfarello asked.

"Better than fine, he's about to make his biological father's life a living hell!" Schuldig laughed so hard he was about to piss himself.

* * *

Aya wracked havoc around in Kritiker's building, destroying everything in his way.

"Make him stop, he's destroying the building!" Persia yelled.

"You're asking me? The chibi never listened to me, adult or child!" Yohji smirked.

"What do you know; look at that. The building looks like a cheese with lots and lots of holes in it!" Omi giggled.

"You… you knew about this girl!" Persia said to Aya-chan.

"He's my brother after all, and he used to freeze things all the time when we were little, he used to protect me against bullies at school" Aya smirked.

"Aw, that so sweet" Omi said.

They all stood on the outside, looking at the whirlwind going in and out of the building and totally destroying it.

"Make him stop!" Persia yelled to Omi and Ken.

"He doesn't listen to me either!" Omi said.

"I don't want to stop him. I think this is perfect. How often do you get to se something like this?" Kan laughed.

Even Manx and Birman giggled, this was fun. They had heard about Aya's powers, but never seen it.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Takatori and Schwartz had arrived at Kritiker's building.

Schuldig started laughing again, Nagi giggled, Crawford smirked and Farfarello just gaped.

"Is that my youngest nephew?" Takatori asked.

"Yes" Crawford confirmed.

"AYA" Farfarello screamed.

Now Weiss became aware of them too.

"Where have you been? You missed most of the fun!" Yohji smirked.

And then a very loud cracking sound was heard.

"Oh… that doesn't sound good…" Ken said.

The whirlwind had disappeared into the building, and then water shot out from every opening.

"Oh my, this should be interesting… and useful for Aya!" Nagi said.

"AYA!" Farfarello screamed again.

"Don't worry Berserker, my nephew have ice-powers; this should be just perfect for him. He once froze my swimming-pool… with people still swimming in it!" Takatori said.

* * *

Aya had gone on to his next power. He looked like he was made of solid ice, he had made himself a surfing-board of ice and were now riding the waves, freezing the water behind him. He shot in and out of each hole in the building and surfed down to the ground.

"HAH, I win, you loose!" Aya yelled to his biological father.

"Aya!" Farfarello yelled.

"Dad!" Aya smiled.

He ran up to his new father and was hugged by Farfarello.

"Are you ok?" Farfarello asked.

"Yeah, did you see my water trick? I rock, I'm cool. At least I'm cold, literally…" Aya smirked.

Aya-chan stared at her brother and his new father. She wished it was her that Aya hugged, just like he hugged Farfarello.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

How will this end? **__**Will Aya get to stay with Farfarello now that they know who his biological father is? And how will Omi deal with having a younger brother? How are they going to work this out?**_

_**I know the answers; I'm the writer after all.**_

_**So, review, you won't get a new chapter if you don't!**_

_**See yah!**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**So, another chapter from me. Hope I haven't made you wait too long.**_

_**I made a few changes on the last chapter, so read that before you read this one.**_

_**I think I should just go on with the story, so here goes!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: Don't own Weiss Kreuz, what else is new! And I don't own any songs I use in this chapter either.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 13**

**Cars and little facts!**

"Get your filthy hands off my son!" Persia yelled at Farfarello.

"Hey, don't talk to my dad that way you asshole!" Aya yelled and gave him the finger.

"Aya, where did you learn that?" Farfarello asked.

For some reason Schuldig and Yohji paled.

"Brother!" Takatori said.

"What are you doing here Reiji?" Persia snarled at his brother.

"Young man…" Takatori said to Aya and smiled down at him.

"Um… yes?" Aya said.

"Not that I want to tell you what to do or anything… But would you be so kind to do something about your good for nothing biological father?" Takatori asked.

Aya grinned.

"Yes sir!" he smirked.

"Good boy, I always knew you were a smart one!" Takatori smiled.

And then Aya turned around to face his biological father.

"Come here daddy dearest!" he smirked.

Persia became very pale and started to back up.

"No… stay back… don't you dare… I'm your father, I own you child… I order you…" he said.

"Have you ever heard of a band called My Chemical Romance?" Aya asked.

"What?" Persia said.

He ran out space to back away, and had a wall in his back. He was trapped now.

"They have a really cool song called Teenagers…" Aya said.

"Oh, I knew it was you taking my CD's, I'm missing all my Linkin Park and My Chemical Romance CD's!" Nagi said.

"The chorus is really good, and I bet you will remember it for the rest of your pathetic life when I'm done with you!" Aya grinned.

He went over to a car and lifted it over his head.

"Oh my god…" Omi gasped.

"No, that's my car!" Yohji screamed.

Aya ignored Yohji and smirked. He had Persia scared shitless now.

"_They say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me._

_They could care less as long as someone will bleed._

_So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose._

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_!"

* * *

Persia had passed out in fear.

"I didn't get to hit him with the car..." Aya said disappointed.

"Maybe next time" Farfarello said.

"My car… put down my car" Yohji screamed.

Aya gave him a long look, and then he looked up to see what car he had lifted up.

"Hey wait a minute… this isn't seven… Hey, this is my car!" he said.

Yohji was about to say something, but decided that he was probably much safer if he just kept quiet. The brat would probably kill him or something.

Aya sat down his car very carefully, and then glared at Yohji.

"Give me the keys" he said.

"What? You're a kid now; you don't need a car anymore!" Yohji said.

"Give me the keys or die!" Aya growled.

Yohji got the keys up, and gave them to Aya.

"You're mean" he said.

"Aya… you're like… 10 now, you're not allowed to drive a car anymore!" Omi said.

"I know that, but I'll be damned if I let Yohji drive the car. Here you go Ken, it's yours, don't ever let Yohji drive it again!" Aya said.

He tossed the keys over to Ken.

"You're giving me your car?" Ken gaped.

"Yes. You better treat it good!" Aya said.

"Wow… Thanks Aya… I love you man!" Ken almost cried and hugged him.

"No touchie!" Aya said.

"Right… May I ask you why you gave me the car?" Ken asked.

"If I take it home, Schuldig will take it, and I know you always thought my car was cool, and that you're dying to take it for a ride. Also, I like you better than Yohji, Omi and Nagi is too young to have a car, dad can't drive without crashing, I don't like Schuldig, and Crawford already have a car… three as the matter of fact. And I know I can trust you to take care of it, and I know you love cars" Aya said.

Ken looked like he was about to cry.

"I will treasure it…" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, how about me?" Aya-chan said.

"You don't even know how to drive a car!" Aya said.

* * *

Takatori insisted that Schwartz brought Aya to his house, where they met his two sons.

"Oh my god, it's the redheaded little devil-child!" the eldest screamed in fear and made a run for it, dragging his brother with him.

"Wow… that sounded so familiar…" Aya said.

"Yes… After a few meetings they become scared of you…" Takatori said.

"What did I do?" Aya asked.

"Well for one, you froze my wife… And then there was that time they were supposed to babysit you, but decided to throw a pool-party… and you froze the entire pool… with people still in it… because someone had said something about your hair!" Takatori said.

"You let them babysit little red here?" Schuldig asked.

"And his sister!" Takatori said.

"I froze your wife?" Aya asked.

"Yes, and I want you to unfreeze her now!" Takatori said.

"Ok… Sorry Mr Takatori…" Aya said.

Omi had followed them, and looked around.

"Um… Mr Takatori…" Aya said.

"You can call me uncle Reiji" Takatori smiled.

"Well… uncle Reiji… My mother… Persia said she was alive… Do you know who she is?" Aya asked. He looked a little nervous.

"She was one of those very young girls that had supernatural powers. I think she was a telepath, a foreigner, German I think, and she was sent to that school Rosenkreuz or whatever it's called. Last I heard; they had her take a sex-change!" Takatori said.

"I'm half German? That sucks… I got something in common with Schuldig!" Aya said.

He waited for Schuldig to say something, yell or something, but the German had gone very quiet and pale. He wasn't the only one, all of Schwartz had gone deadly pale and quiet.

"So… where is your wife?" Aya asked.

**TBC**

_**

* * *

Heh, sorry to keep it so short, but it kind of **__**has to end there!**_

_**Remember to review, you know I love that. And you won't get anymore chapters if you don't review!**_


	16. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait, but here is the new chapter from me.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Don't own them, just like to write and play with them.**_

_**Warning: I have no idea how the sex-change thing works, how long it takes and so on. I'm making things up as I go here!! And Schuldig do look a little girly in my opinion!**_

**Chapter 14**

**Lobster and mothers!**

Ran unfroze Takatori's wife, and then went home with Schwartz.

"Hey… why are you so quiet? Did I do something wrong?" Ran asked.

"Ran, go to your room!" Farfarello said.

"So I did do something wrong…" Ran sighed and went to his room.

As soon as he was out of sight, the all stared at Schuldig.

"What?" he said.

"German? Sex-change? Sounds familiar?" Crawford said.

"No… it can't be… That's just not possible…" Schuldig said.

"Really? As I recall, you used to be female, and you did get pregnant about a year before you had that sex-change. But I don't remember what happened to that child" Crawford said.

"Um… I gave it away for adoption… I think" Schuldig said.

"You think?" Farfarello said.

"The elders took the kid, and I really didn't care what happened with it… I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl, and I sure as hell don't remember who the father was. I was drunk, give me a brake!" Schuldig said.

"Well, there is one way to find out if Ran really is your son" Nagi said.

None of them noticed Ran standing behind the corner, hearing everything.

* * *

The next day, Takatori came to visit.

"Why isn't the boy in school?" he asked.

"We tried that…" Schuldig said.

"It didn't work out, he used his powers and everybody freaked out" Farfarello said.

"Then try another school!" Takatori said.

"We could try Rosenkreuz (is that right spelled?)" Crawford said.

"Are you crazy? They'll kill him… mess him up… No way am I sending Ran there" Farfarello said.

"He could learn how to control his powers; he really needs to learn that. And he will learn his limits and his strengths" Crawford said.

Farfarello really didn't want to send Ran away. He hadn't had any good experience with Rosenkreuz, and he hate to see any of that happen to Ran.

* * *

Ran had gone outside, and he saw Omi standing outside, just standing there and looking.

"Omi… what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Ran asked.

"Aya… Ran… I… I wanted to talk to you…" Omi said.

"Ok, talk" Ran smiled.

"I… I'm trying to get used to the thought that the two of us are siblings…" Omi said.

Ran just stared at him.

"Don't you want to be my sibling?" he asked.

"Oh, of course I do… It's just… I miss you, I miss the grownup you…" Omi said.

"You do? I thought you didn't like the grownup me. You guys always said I was cold-hearted and an asshole, bastard and ice-prince, I heard you" Ran said.

"You heard that? I'm sorry… I never meant any of it… it's just… you frustrated me sometimes… but I wish you were there… I miss you so much… I want my Aya back…" Omi sniffled, and almost started to cry.

"Hey… don't cry. I'm right here…" Ran said.

"But you're not my Aya anymore…" Omi said.

"Omi, I… You know what, why don't you come with me out for some fun?" Ran said and smiled.

How could one say no to that face?

* * *

"Where is Ran?" Farfarello asked suddenly, noticing that his kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Um… he was here a little while ago…" Schuldig said.

"Find him!" Farfarello almost snarled to Schuldig.

Schuldig stared at him.

"And why should I? It's you kid, you find him!" he said.

"If Crawford is right, which I sadly think he is, Ran is your kid too" Farfarello said.

"God I hope not" Schuldig said.

"And would it be so bad if he was?" Farfarello asked.

Schuldig thought about it. He saw total chaos, destruction and an evil redheaded kid.

"Yes it would!" he answered.

"You know, he doesn't hate you. If you stopped teasing him and started to spend time with him, I'll bet you would fall in love with him" Farfarello smirked.

"Not gonna happen, he said I was gay!" Schuldig said.

"You are, you got more luck with men, and you keep trying to get in Crawford's pants. Not to mention that you and I had sex" Farfarello said.

"One time only, and it was two years ago" Schuldig said.

"It was two weeks ago you idiot!"

"Shut up, I'm going to find your kid, ok?" Schuldig said.

* * *

Ran dragged Omi with him all over the town. He had now found a restaurant they could go and eat.

"Ran, this is one of the most expensive restaurants in town…" Omi said.

"I'm not paying for it, Schuldig is" Ran smirked.

"Schuldig?" Omi asked.

"I took his credit-card, I got his money!" Ran laughed.

"Well, since he's buying, why not order the most expensive thing they got!" Omi smirked.

They walked inside.

* * *

Schuldig twitched, that little brat was so dead!

"What?" Farfarello asked.

"Something wrong with Ran?" Nagi asked.

"I'm gonna kill that brat, he is so dead!" Schuldig growled.

"What did he do this time?" Farfarello smirked.

"That little thief stole my credit-card and is using all my money!" Schuldig snarled.

Farfarello laughed, Nagi giggled, and Crawford walked in and looked from one to another.

"I got the test results back Schuldig!" Crawford said.

"Please tell me that stealing little brat isn't mine!" Schuldig whined.

"Sorry Schuldig. You're the mom, no mistake about it" Crawford said.

Nagi broke down in laughter, Farfarello smirked and grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Schuldig screamed.

* * *

Ran felt his ears ringing.

"That was weird… I could swear I heard someone screaming no just now!" he said.

"Really?" Omi asked.

"Well, who cares… try the lobster, I've heard it's great here!" Ran said and smirked.

"And expensive!" Omi added.

"That too. What more do they got that cost much…" Ran said reading the menu.

He could hear Schuldig cursing and screaming to him telepathically.

_'I'm not listening Schuldig!_' he said.

_'You fucking brat, I'm going to kill you! That's my money!'_ Schuldig yelled.

_'Indeed it is, and so much fun spending!'_

_'You're dead!'_

* * *

Schuldig sat in the car, driving like a madman. The chibi was dead, this was unacceptable.

_'I warn you Ran, don't you dare use my money!'_

_'We're ordering the lobster, it's the most expensive thing they got on the menu, you want me to order you some too?' _

Cursing went Ran's way.

_'Is that a yes or no?'_

_'No, and don't order any for you either!_' Schuldig yelled.

_'You don't have to yell, I can hear you perfectly!' _

* * *

"Ran? You're talking to Schuldig, aren't you?" Omi said.

"Yes, and he's pissed, I can tell you that much. Let's order, shall we?" Ran smirked.

Omi smirked back.

They ordered the lobster, and the most expensive dessert they could find. They got the food pretty fast, and started to eat. Ran made sure to pay for it right away. Halfway through the meal, they could see Schuldig in the window.

Schuldig had spotted them and started banging on the window and cursing.

"Pretend he's not there" Ran said.

Omi grinned big and nodded.

"So… you unfroze Reiji's wife?" Omi asked.

"Your mom? Yes… you haven't met her yet?" Ran asked.

"No… I kind of don't dare to… What should I say? If you met your mom… what would you say to her?" Omi asked.

Ran almost choke on his food.

"Funny you should mention it…" he said.

"What? Your mom?" Omi asked.

"Remember when uncle Reiji said my mom was a telepath? German, and had a sex-change?" Ran grinned.

"Yes?" Omi asked, still not getting it.

"Raise your glass, let's turn around and say hi to Schuldig…" Ran smirked.

They did, and grinned at Schuldig.

"Cheers Schuldig!" Omi smiled.

"Yeah, here's for you Schuldig. Aren't you the mother of the year?" Ran smirked.

Omi spitted his drink out and started to laugh.

"He… Schuldig?" he laughed.

"Yup, mama dearest!" Ran giggled.

"Oh my god… this is priceless…" Omi laughed so hard that he thought he would piss his pants.

Outside Schuldig screamed bloody murder.

* * *

Ran got grounded for three weeks, for giving Schuldig a nervous breakdown, but it was worth it he thought. Farfarello agreed on that one.

"I hate you!" Schuldig screamed at Ran.

Ran just laughed him right in the face.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I love this kid!" Farfarello smirked.

"You rock Ran!" Nagi laughed.

"Calm down Schuldig. I transferred money to your card to cover the bill for the feast" Crawford sighed.

"That is not the point, and you know it. That kid is out to get me, he wants me dead, I just know it!" Schuldig yelled.

It had been three days now, and he was still pissed.

"No he's not, and you're his mother. If you don't like his attitude, do something about it, he's your son after all, and we know he doesn't take after his dad!" Crawford said.

Schuldig opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.

"You know… you're right. He is my son, and as his mom I should raise him right… I'm gonna make that boy into a chibi-me!" Schuldig said.

"No, you're not. Farfarello is in charge of Ran, not you!" Crawford said.

"But he is my biological son" Schuldig said.

"Don't take Ran away from Farfarello, do you hear me? That's an order!" Crawford said.

* * *

The next day Schuldig sat down for breakfast and stared at Ran eating his egg and bacon.

"You are my son Ran, did you know that?" he said.

"Um… yes… why are you looking at me like that?" Ran said a little nervous.

"As your mother, it's my job to teach you the right things in life, to make sure you grow up to be a perfect man" Schuldig said.

"Yeah right" Ran snorted.

"Starting today, I'm gonna raise you right, in my image!" Schuldig declared and stood up.

"This gonna be interesting!" Farfarello smirked.

**TBC**

* * *

_**So… how was that? **_

_**Remember to review people, you don't get any new chapters if you don't, and this story ain't done yet!**_

_**Happy summer holyday everybody!!**_


End file.
